Usuario:GumiMegpoid29
250px 250px }} | no | display:none;}}" | colspan="2" style="background:# } | } | pink }}; text-align: center; font-size:90%; line-height: 1em; -moz-border-radius:0 0 10px 10px;" | Cómo usar esta plantilla |} Sobre este Panda -3- ¡Hola mis niños Matryoshkas! :'DDD Me llamo... :3, pero pueden decirme Gumi o Panda, como gusten 83 Buenoooo...Soy una GRAN fanatica de Vocaloid, especialmente de Miku, los Kagamine y Gumi. Descubrí Vocaloid gracias a un Spedpaint de Hora de Aventura. La canción de fondo me llamó la atención (Cofcofpromisecofcof) y me puse a investigar. De ahí mi interés creció y conocí al amor de mi vida (Len *¬*) Siguiendo conmigo XD, soy una persona algo..."Exrovertida", amable (Cuando quiero), amistosa, enojona, medio grosera, pero también puedo llegar a ser tu mejor amiga, como esta chiquilla -3-, además que te puedo defender si algo pasa (Cofcoftrollscofcof). Aveces puedo ser medio llorona, puedo estar deprimida (Tipo Voyakiloid), pero siempre se me alegra el día entrando aquí. Soy Minecraftera *¬* Respecto a mi Rol aquí, soy Moderadora del Chat. Respecto a otras Wikis, soy un usuario común...AAAAAAAUNQUE, cuando hay errores en la ortografía en el chat, yo hago "La palabra del día", o sea, que le doy un significado a esa "palabra" XDDDD (Preguntenle a Eri~ -3-) ¡¡GUREN NO YUMIYAAAAAAAAAA~!! Mi Yandere interno, Alter-Ego -3- Por otra parte, pocos saben que tengo doble personalidad, una amable (Como la que lees ahora :3) y otra completamente demente que puede llegar a dejarte en el suelo retorciendote del dolor c: Se llama Panda Hero...Si, como la canción de Gumi. De hecho, ella se creó gracias a un idiota (Quedepuracasualidadme...yasaben-_-) que me molestaba en la escuela, pero algo me pasó que lo dejé retociéndose del dolor de los golpes que le dí...Y así nació esa loca XDDD Ella es quien le responde a los Trolls cuando atacan esta Wiki y eso, siempre esta aquí para ayudar a los amigos -3- Gustos -3- *Kagamine Len *¬* *Kaito *¬* *Hatsune Miku *Kagamine Rin *GUMI/Megpoid Gumi/Megpoid *Los Pandas *96Neko *El helado de Coco *Hashiyan *¬* *Amatsuki *¬* *El anime Black Rock Shooter *Minecraft *Yokune Ruko *El Poker (Culpa de la canción de Gumi XD) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Sobre todo...Eren Jaeger *¬*) *Armin Arlert (¿Qué? es tierno e.e) Disgustos -3- *Kamui Gakupo/Gackpoid *Akita Neru *Sukone Tei *Akita Neru *Akita Neru *Las parejas en las que Len esté involucrado *Las parejas en las que Kaito esté involucrado *El Yaoi *Mikasa Ackerman (Que me trague un Titán, ¡como la odio! ¬_¬") *Annie Leonhardt Mis canciones Favoritas -3- #Panda Hero #Donut Hole #Poker Face (La de Gumi. Ya sea la versión original ó la de Hashiyan y Amatsuki) #Just be Friends #Spice! #Ten Faced #Two-Faced Lovers #World's End Dancehall #Matryoshka #Wind-Up God #Promise #Meltdown #Rolling Girl #Rockbell #Tokyo Teddy Bear #Karakuri Pierrot #Song of the Eared Robot #Children's War #Cruel Clocks #Dancing Samurai (Si, aunque no lo crean XDDD) #Bacterial Contamination #Guren no Yumiya (El Opening 1 de Shingeki no Kyojin...no es Vocaloid pero igual, es épico *3*) Mis sensuales amigos -3- *Maki-Sama *Tamarindo *Eri-Sama~ *Rinelah~ *Patriota -3- *Mi hermanita ;3; *Natsu-chan~ Mis Fanloid's (Por orden de creación) -3- *Shina Takane *Gina Shinkoku *Shinko Takane *Giko Shinkoku *Itamine Shina/Shina Yandere *Tsuneni Robaru *Shinda Tori Wikis en donde me pueden encontrar -3- *Vocaloid Wikia; Usuario común - No activa *UTAU Wiki; Usuario común - No activa *Black Rock Shooter Fanon Wiki; Fundadora - Activa *Story of Evil Fanloid Wiki; Administradora - Activa Otros sitios en donde me pueden seguir -3- (Solo pongo DA porque me da pereza :'D) *Mi DeviantArt *Mi canal de Youtube *Mi página en Facebook *Google+ Mi sensual Galería -3- Panda version Wind-Up God.png|Mi versión de Wind-Up God...y mi fail de foto de perfil TTATT Torine Ume Chibi By GumiMegpoid29.png|Mi primer Chibi TwT Shina Kokoro Kiseki.png|La imagen más hermosa que he hecho TwT....La chica de bata soy yo x3 (Cover de Kokoro Kiseki) Fanloid Friends ver. Donut Hole.png|Toda la banda! :'D Shinda Tori.png|La versión contaminada de Shina, Shinda Tori owo (Lo mejor hasta ahora ;3;) Shinda Tori BoxArt 2.png|El nuevo BoxArt de Shinda Tori....JUSTO LO QUE QUERÍA, TÉTRICO TwT Armin Chibi LOL.png|Chibi de Armin Arlert LOL